Electric switches that have a two-part housing including a first and a second housing part are available on the market. The first housing part forms an upper component of the housing and the second housing part a lower component. Typically the two housing parts are made of plastic and joined to each other.
The first housing part, i.e. the upper component, typically has a connecting section onto which an adapter for connecting a motor drive can be fixed. Screws, for example, can be screwed into the first housing part in order to secure the adapter, thereby fixing the adapter in place on the first housing part. The motor drive is then attached to the adapter. Alternatively the motor drive can also be attached directly to the upper component without the use of an adapter. If no motor drive is to be employed with the known prior art switch, a device front cover can alternatively be mounted on the upper component instead of the motor drive.
According to DE 10 2010 035 571, a motor drive can be attached to the first housing part by means of screws. For that purpose the motor drive is for example hooked into place in a first region facing toward the first housing part and secured by means of the screwed fastening in a second region of the part of the motor drive facing toward the first housing part. There are thus two fastening regions of the motor drive in total: a first for hooking into place and a second for the screwed fastening.
Particular attention must be accorded to the force flow in the switching device due to the shock effect when the electric switch is operated and due to vibrations. In addition the ambient temperature and the self-heating of the switch during operation constitute a further material stress.